


Kinktober Day 06: Strongest Fantasies

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strength Kink, Swallowing, Tim loves Wil's muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Tied and left for dead, Tim and Wil must face each other and watch as they die. Obviously, they'll be fine, Wilhelm can flex and break through these tight, tight ropes easily. Seeing this first hand is Tim's ultumate fantasy come true. And thanks to a well placed rope, Tim gets a little more aroused than he wants.





	Kinktober Day 06: Strongest Fantasies

Things had really gotten messed up this time. Wilhelm and Tim were held at gunpoint and told to face each other on either side of the docks. ‘So they could watch each other starve and die.’ Timothy wasn’t worried, he knew Wilhelm could bust out the moment they left. So they obediently allowed themselves to be tied tightly to the railings. They sat on their knees while bandits bound ropes all around them.

One of the bandits that was busy tying Tim up, hooked a rope through his legs roughly. Tim glared at the invasion of privacy. The bandit kissed at him. They finished tightening their bonds and stood back, pleased at their job. They left, wondering which death would happen first, death by starvation, skag or raak. They began to make bets, their voices dying off in the distance.

Tim wiggled to see how loose his bonds were. They weren’t, but the rope between his legs rubbed against him, shocking him with a bit of pleasure.

“What?” Wilhelm asked.

“No-” his words died in his throat as he looked up for the first time. They had really worked over Wil’s bonds. Tim didn’t need to ask how tight they were. He could see. They dug into him, emphasizing all those muscles Tim adored. It hit him hard, deep down in his gut. He cleared his throat, his face heating. “Nothing…”

Wil eyed him curiously, but Tim wasn’t paying attention. He was in a situation. Seeing Wil’s nice, defined strength from the tight bonds had excited him. The tight rope wound around his arms, chest, stomach and even around his thighs, were bound very tightly. Tim loved Wilhelm’s strength. It always made him shiver with excitement when he fought bandits bare handed.

He fantasized about being held in those arms as they guided him onto Wilhelm’s dick. It was always a fantasy that he kept extremely secret, but now, seeing Wil so perfectly displayed, he was finding it hard not to like it. And it would have been fine. He could have ignored his arousal,  _ if a tightly tied rope wasn’t rubbing against him _ . It was heightening his experience and making it harder to concentrate on anything else.

Wilhelm was watching were the bandits had left, waiting to hear them all leave. Tim wasn’t sure if he could hold on for that long. The rope pressed against him nicely, but not enough to feel pressure where he needed it. He took a deep breath. He could wait with this small reminder until he could get home. This would be fine.

And then Wilhelm flexed, the ropes straining around his body. “I think I’ll be able to break out of these easy.”

Tim tried to hold in his whimper, but a small squeak popped out. The sight and now the thought of Wil busting through those ropes had made him twitch and it had rubbed against the rope, coursing through him roughly.

“What’s wrong?” Wilhelm asked, catching the noise.

Tim shook his head. “Nothing, nothing,” he stammered. It was really hard to talk, his brain was fuzzy and getting dizzy. The pressure pushed against him and to his horror and desire, his ground his hips against the rope just a little. He almost whimpered again when he found it not nearly as satisfying. It did not have as much pressure against him needed. Wanted.

His body was hot with excitement and embarrassment. Why was he stuck here, forced to stare at Wilhelm’s amazing, strong body like this? He couldn’t explain what was happening to Wilhelm, he would get creeped out and shoot him or just leave him there. Tim didn’t want to die because of his stupidity and this stupid, stupid rope! He was getting close, oh so close, but without enough pressure, there would be no release.

“Seriously, Tim, what’s wrong. You’re all red, are you having trouble breathing?”

Timothy laughed. “If… Only…” he grunted, his hips moving once more against the rope in their own. It sent fire through him, but it ebbed so quickly, Tim was starting to get annoyed.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Wilhelm demanded.

He wouldn’t answer. He  _ couldn’t _ . He couldn’t explain how he’d gotten the hard-on to begin with. That this stupid, young doppelganger had an enormous crush on Wilhelm, the Enforcer. They were teammates, it would ruin their friendship. However much of one they had.

Finally, unable to stop himself, he bit his lip, his body moving against the rope again.

“Tim,” Wilhelm called, his voice commanding. “What the hell is wrong? Tell me now.”

Exasperated, Timothy huffed loudly. “I can’t get enough pressure, okay?”

Wil frowned. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing!”

Wilhelm was silent, staring at Tim, who was quickly feeling himself crack under the gaze.

“Please,” he finally whimpered, his voice shaking. “Wil, please… don’t… don’t ask…”

There was silence and when Timothy could wait no longer, his ground his hips into the rope again. He knew Wilhelm caught it this time and he felt himself heat further.“

Tim…” Wil said quietly.

“I didn’t want this here, okay!?” he snapped. “That… That asshole thought he was funny…” He bit his lip, grinding again. “It’s pressing hard, but…” He swallowed. “Not hard enough…”

Wilhelm was silent for a long time and Tim couldn’t look at him, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t bare to see the disgusted look on Wil’s face. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He had ruined their relationship for sure.

“Was… Was it rubbing you from the beginning?” he asked, his voice a little deeper than usual.

“Yes, no… Kinda…” Tim was having a hard time focusing on lying. He couldn't focus on anything other than the damn rope and how it teased him. He needed more pressure.

“So, something… helped you…”

Frustrated, Tim huffed louder. “Yes, alright? I got turned on and it made everything worse.” A throaty whine escaped from him then and Tim was mortified. He was so exposed and vulnerable now in front of Wil and Wil was going to be creeped out.

Wilhelm was quiet for a long time. “What… Turned you on?”

Now his eyes snapped to Wilhelm. Wil’s eyes were intense and watching him, his body leaning forwards against the ropes. Tim bit his lip, groaning. His muscles were even more defined now and he wanted so badly to start grinding at the sight. He looked away and forced himself to stay still. But the image of Wil so deliciously restricted was burned into his mind and on impulse, he pressed hard against the rope. A strangled moan caught in his throat.

“It’s me, isn’t?” Wilhelm asked.

Damn. Tim couldn’t hide it any longer. It was too obvious. He nodded. “I… I’m sorry! I just… You’re  _ so _ strong and I didn’t want to ruin anything!” He whimpered pitifully as he moved his hips against the rope.

“What about me got you going?” his voice was thick now.

Timothy bit his lips and shook his head. “N-no… It’s too… I don’t wanna ruin anything.”

“You won’t,” Wilhelm promised.

He met Wil’s gaze again. Something about them trapped him there, unable to look away. “Your…” Timothy found himself saying. “Muscles… You’re always  _ so  _ strong…” His hips ground once more against the rope and he hated himself for it. He was staring at Wilhelm, trying to rub himself off.

“And these ropes are tight.” Now, a smile perked at Wilhelm’s lips. “They must really show them off, huh?”

“You’re making fun of me,” Tim said. He looked away. At least Wilhelm didn’t want to kill him. He supposed teasing at his expense was better than death. He supposed.

“No, I’m not.”

Tim looked at Wilhelm again, his brows raised, questioning. “You’re not?”

“ _ No _ .”

Timothy caught the thickness in his throat now and before he could stop himself, his eyes drifted downward. Between those toned, tied up legs was a bulge that hadn’t been there before.

Timothy gasped. “But… I thought…”

“What?” Wilhelm asked, smirking. “That I didn’t think you’re sexy as hell?”

That made him bite his lip. He tore his eyes away from Wilhelm’s legs to look at his eyes. “There’s such an age gap… It could have grossed you out…”

“No way in hell, babe.” His gruff response sent a shiver down Tim’s spine. He brushed against the rope again, letting out a frustrated whine.

“What’s the matter?” Wilhelm asked again.

“I just can’t…” he huffed. “It’s rubbing, but not enough…”

“Okay, don’t move.”

Timothy grunted, but smiled at the joke.

Wilhelm grinned. “And make sure to watch.”

Tim’s eyes widened. He swallowed, his gaze locked onto Wilhelm. The man flexed fully and if Timothy had had the ability, he would have come then and there. The ropes cracked and splintered, breaking from the man with loud snaps. Timothy moaned loudly and cared no longer that he was obviously riding the rope.

Wilhelm used his arms to scoot across the walkway to Tim, his arms pulsing as they pulled him over. It was such a wonderful thing to watch. Tim bit his lip, his stomach fluttering.

The first thing Wilhelm did once he got there was plant his lips on Tim’s. Tim pressed in as close as he could, kissing him desperately and moaning fervently.

Reaching down, Wilhelm pulled the rope taught between Tim’s legs. Tim gasped, digging his face into Wil, bucking his hips forward.

“Mmm, this is really hot, ya know?”

“What?” Timothy could not focus.

“I’m kinda liking this look on you,” Wilhelm mused. “You’re all blitz out.” He eased the rope.

“ _ Wil _ ,” Tim whined.

He heard the man chuckle and pull the rope tight again. Tim tried his hardest to grind against it quickly, yearning for that release that kept getting close, but Wil slackened it. Tim, his head in the crook of Wilhelm’s neck, chomped on it angrily.

Wilhelm leaned in, tugging at the rope. “Shit,” he breathed. “You’re really hot when you’re all riled up.”

Tim stayed latched on, suckling and moaning everytime Wilhelm drove him closer to the edge and then biting hard when the man stopped. Timothy was getting more and more desperate, his hips grinding constantly now. His whines heated the skin between his teeth and he was beginning to drool, but he could not help any of this and didn’t care anymore.

Wilhelm began to move about and suddenly, the rope between Tim’s legs was cut away. He growled, biting deeper. He couldn’t bit any harder unless he wanted to taste blood, which only made him more frustrated. He worked around Tim, feeling and searching for the right bonds. He paused a moment to squeeze Tim’s ass, drawing mewls from him, who forgot to stay attached to Wil’s neck.

“There we go,” the man cooed.

“Shut up,” Timothy hissed.

Wilhelm reached over Tim further, getting an eye for the bonds. It pressed Tim against, squashing him into Wil’s chest. Timothy forgot why he was mad and dug his face against the muscles, shuddering. He bit through the shirt at Wil as his arms pushed him from both sides. Tim was dizzy. His fantasy was right now and he was being squashed by Wilhelm’s strength so deliciously. Suddenly, he was released on his top half. Now he just needed his legs free. Wilhelm bent even more over Tim, who purred delightfully.

Wilhelm laughed as he cut the leg ropes. “If I’d known you were this into me, I would have shown off more.”

Tim’s head was fuzzy with elation, bet he heard Wil’s words though and frowned. “You… were showing off?” he asked, muffed against Wil.

His hands were cut free and he rubbed the chafed areas. He cut Tim’s legs loose and then tugged at the hem of them. Timothy squeaked, startled. “What’re you-”

“Taking your damn pants off, what do you think?”

Timothy shivered. Oh, he wanted Wilhelm right now, but they were outside, on docs over a lake, having sex out here wasn’t a good idea. Wilhelm’s only response was a grunt and he leaned away from Timothy to work at his clothes. Tim wanted to whine at being pulled away, but he just bit his lip and helped Wilhelm get himself out of his clothes. Wil yanked his shoes and socks off, throwing them on the pile. Tim was now bottomless and his erection fully exposed, the crisp air biting. He ducked into Wilhelm, hiding from the weather. Both men stood on their knees.

The tightness of his erection pressed against Tim and he moaned and started to press against Wilhelm.

“Here,” Wilhelm unbuckled his pants and pushed them to the ground. He guided Tim’s dick between his strong thighs. Tim dug into Wil’s arms, hissing and thrusting forward. His hands roamed Wil, finding his ass in no time. Tim squeezed, using it for leverage to dig deep into Wil’s thighs. Wilhelm kissed Tim, holding his head there. Tim eagerly kissed him, moaning, moving his hands to wrap around his neck.

He was so close. So close to finally orgasming, he could hardly believe it. He thrust faster, their lips smashing together as he panted loudly. His head blurred as finally, Tim came, hard, bucking against Wil wildly. His fingers dug into the back of his neck.

He relaxed now, his hands wandering up Wilhelm’s stomach, feeling all the strength he'd dreamed of.

“Feel better?” Wil smirked.

“Better than I imagined,” Tim sighed, no longer caring about anything. He just wanted to stay as close to Wil and his muscles as long as he could.

The man laughed. “We gotta get you home, I won’t be able to wait long,” Wil whispered.

Timothy’s stomach fluttered. Wilhelm wanted him.  _ Him. Timothy _ . Handsome Jack's nerdy doppelganger. It was a fantasy dream come true. Biting his lip, he removed himself from Wilhelm and bent over, taking Wil’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit,” Wilhelm sighed. “Or we could do this.”

Timothy lapped up the shaft, sucking it deep into his mouth. He was so excited and so happy. He was  _ doing things _ with Wilhelm, the man of his dreams! He didn’t care if it was just one time and they never spoke of it again. He got to finally feel and see all the strength the man possessed.

Strong hands grabbed his head and held Tim still. Wilhelm began to fuck his mouth, a low guttural moan rolling over Tim and he did his best to hold still for Wil. He was gentle to tim at first, letting Tim get used to the idea, but then he was plunging deep into the back of his throat. Tim, sure he was going to choke, revelled in it all. Wil’s thrusts were hard and fast against his mouth. So strong and unrelenting.

He was wrong. He couldn’t just walk away after today, he’d need more. He needed this strength all the time, wanted it all the time. His jaw ached and his throat was starting to hurt, but Wilhelm’s raw power was so enchanting, Tim didn’t care.

With a final, hard thrust, Wilhelm came, shooting into Tim’s mouth. He swallowed, lapping at it even as Wilhelm pulled away. Tim sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth, a dazed and happy smile on his lips.

Wil crouched down and captured his chin, tipping his head upward. His thumb pulled at Tim’s lower lip and Tim complied, opening his mouth. Wil inspected it. “You okay? Not too hurt?”

Tim shook his head lazily. He was sore for sure, but it would go away.

Smiling, Wil kissed him. “Good. We’re still taking you home, though. I’ve only just started.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
